Friendship is magical
by Flying Star0507
Summary: Xemnas was about to write in his diary when something happened... WARNING: This is very random. Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. On HIATUS.
1. Xemnas

**Superior Diaries**

_Dear Diary,_

"Wait a minute, I'm a superior, not a girl!"

Xemnas crossed out the words 'Dear Diary'.

"There! Better!"

_Today was a great day._

"Now, what should I write? Hmmm…."

Suddenly, before Xemnas could write anything, a rainbow unicorn burst into his office and ate his diary.

"Kingdom Hearts, dammit! You stupid unicorn! Why did you eat my diary?! Face my Wrath! Mwahahahaha!"

Then, Xemnas immediately opened the drawer underneath his table to take out his jar or chocolate chip cookies. He took out a few cookies and threw it at the unicorn.

The unicorn then magically made a TV appear out of nowhere, and the TV was showing the 'My Little Pony-Friendship is Magical' show.

The superior started to stare at the screen and drool, then he started to jump and sing, "I used to wonder what friendship could beeee…"

Just then, Roxas entered Xemnas' office. He started to report the mission status, "Superior, there is…." However, he was interrupted by Xemnas' singing. He opened his eyes and mouth wide and stared in shock, then exclaimed, "HOLY SHIT, SUPERIOR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Xemnas' reply came shortly after. "Oh hello, number XIII, I just understood what friendship meant. Come and join the friendship side….."

Roxas replied, "Never! You killed my- Er, on second thought, I gotta go clean the toilet. Err… I'll be back later! Bye!"

Roxas immediately slammed the door and left the room. He ran down the hallway and wondered what happened to the superior.


	2. Zexion

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating for so long. Well I had my exams and now I can update more often. So I proudly present Chapter 2. Um and I'm sorry if some of the characters are well…out of character.**

**-Kenna**

* * *

"Number VI, today your mission is to do research in the library on the different types of Heartless then write a report and hand it up to the Superior," Saix said.

Zexion nodded and headed to the library as Saix gave the other members their mission for the day.

"Hmm… 'Tales of the Heartless' I wonder if this book is useful to my research… I swear I have never seen this book in my life…" Zexion mumbled to himself,

examining the hot pink book in his hand. Reading this can't do much harm can it? He thought. Oh, but how wrong he was…

* * *

**Kenna: Well I'll upload part 2 tomorrow,(I'll already have chap 3 in my notebook of planning) cuz I'm evil just like that.**

**Xemnas: I seriously hate you for turning me crazy…**

**Kenna: Well suck it up and deal with it.*Teleports Xemnas out of the room.***

**Xion: Just upload it today plz.**

**Kenna: Fine. Here's part two.**

* * *

Roxas was at the library reading a random novel. Halfway through the book, he heard a shout:

"FRIENDSHIP IS MAGICAL!"

Roxas put down the novel and head towards the voice and saw Zexion in a pink dress dancing to the My Little Pony theme song?! Zexion suddenly stopped

and turned to Roxas and said, "Roxas, join the friendship side!"

"NEVER!" Roxas shouted and bolts out of the library.

"What is going on here?!"

* * *

**Well that's the end of Chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed it, look forward to Chapter 3. I think I'll upload it tomorrow or on Sat. Bye for now.**

**-Kenna**


	3. Vexen

**Kenna : Sorry for not updating earlier, I was on a trip. Well here's chapter 3. The victim today is Vexen, well I hate him the most. He is a crazy old scientist who looks like a pedophile. **

**Vexen: I can hear you you know?**

**Kenna: Get away from me, you creepy old pedophile. *Blasts Vexen out of the room with a blue fire spell.* Well, now that he's taken care of, we can finally begin the chapter.**

**Xion: I'm finally making an appearance in this fanfic.**

* * *

_General POV_

" I'll have my potion when I mix some of these green lily petals with these herbs then add some fire berries, I'm a genius! Those idiots in the organization don't know how to appreciate my talents, wait I forgot the crushed olive branches," Vexen mumbled to himself. As he turned around to get the branches, a ninja jumped down the air vent and poured a strange pink liquid into his potion and grabbed a rope and climbed back up th air vent. Vexen returned and threw the branches in as the potion bubbled and turned a shimmering pink. Vexen turned the bunsen burner off and examined the potion. I don't think the potion is supposed to be pink ,oh well nothing would go wrong, right? He thought as he drank the potion in one gulp. He dropped the beaker as he mumbled, " Friendship … Magical…"

* * *

**Kenna: Wow he just jinxed it.**

* * *

_Xion POV_

I was walking to my room after a long day of work when I heard a shout coming from Vexen's lab. What is happening there? I thought. I made my way there and when I kicked the door open I could NOT believe what I saw. Vexen was in a pink dress and his hair was in pigtails, what's more, he was drooling while watching My Little Pony on his computer. Then he suddenly turned around and tried to get me into a dress. "Hell no!" I shouted and ran around his lab with him hot on my heels.

_Roxas POV_

A shout came from Vexen's lab. That voice it's Xion! I dashed there as I witnessed Vexen chasing Xion, trying to get her into a pink dress. I quickly summoned my keyblade and knocked Vexen out.

_Xion POV_

Thank Kingdom Hearts that Roxas came in time.

"Thanks who knows what could have happened if you did not get there in time."

"No problem."

I quickly related what happened to him as he told me about Zexion and Xemnas behaving the same way. We agreed to investigate the case.

"Before that, why don't we take advantage of the situation and take pictures of them," I suggested. Roxas snickered and agreed as we took out our phones and took pictures of Vexen. Then, we started looking for Xigbar as we thought he may be able to help with the investigation.

* * *

**Kenna: Finally done! Well that's all I would appreciate it a lot if readers could provide some idea in the reviews, anyways I am thinking of writing another fic, leave comments below, well I have to sleep now, bye!**


	4. Xigbar

**Kenna: Sorry for not updating so long I was on a holiday and I had a writer's block. Well I'm back and now let's get on with the sto-**

**LT: HI I'M HERE FOR NO REASON AT ALL.**

**Matthew (from golden sun): Go play DARK DAWN.**

**LT: Nooooooo I shall do non-productive things like chaining for a shiny Skitty.**

**Kenna: Oh hi LT. Guys, meet my weirdo friend, LT.**

**LT: Hey look, listen.**

**Kenna: Um so LT, what are you doing here in my fanfic?**

**LT: I dunno. Maybe I'll go back and play Alpha Sapphire. HOENN IS LOVE, HOENN IS LIFE.**

**Kenna: No its not. So anyways lets get on with the sto-**

**LT: HEY!**

**Matthew: Alright LT now go play some Dark Dawn.**

**LT: **_**GS 1 was my fav though. (thoughts)**_

**Kenna: So if you're wondering about Matthew's OOCness then it is because LT stopped playing GS:DarkDawn for a while. So now let's get on with the story for real.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Xigbar was whistling and polishing his new arrow guns as he made his way to the training grounds. He had just finished a mission to slay Heartless. During that mission, he broke one of his arrow guns when he tripped and fell. Lexaeus had made him new arrow guns. They looked like his old ones only some parts were gold and it can fire faster so basically it was awesomer. **(Kenna: I don't think awesomer is even a word.)**

A sound of a footstep stopped him in his tracks, he turned around and saw a ninja in a pink suit with rainbow unicorn design on it. **(Kenna: Guess who it is.)**

The ninja then took off his mask to reveal…**( Kenna: Drum roll pls)**…Xemnas. "What the fudge?! Mans- I mean Superior ?! Why the fudge are you in that weird ninja costume?!" Xigbar shouted, clearly shocked. Xemnas then started giggling like a sissy and said, " Join the friendship side we have cookies and tea parties." Xigbar started rolling on the floor, laughing and said, "Hey superior, the last time I checked Halloween and April Fools is far from now." "I'm serious here. Oh well. Either way you shall join the friendship side! IMMA FIRING MAI LAZOR!" Xemnas shouted and fired a huge beam of hot pink light from his hands. When the light died down, Xigbar was seen there in a dazed state and instead of wearing the usual organization coat, He was wearing a cupid costume, his arrow guns turned a shiny pink and the tip of each arrow had a heart on it. Plus he was floating. Xigbar then snapped out of his trance and started giggling and plotting who to match make, "Geeeeeheeeeheee I'll start with Roxas and Xion. They look so cute together." Then he flew off with hearts in his eyes. Xemnas just said, "My work here is done, Mr Cookie man, out." He then disappeared.

* * *

**Kenna: Well I promise the next chapter will be longer and updated as a way of apologizing for the slow update. Well what happens to Roxas and Xion is in the next chapter as I'm too lazy to type anymore. Bye and stay tuned for the next epi- I mean chapter of Friendship is Magical.**

**P.s. I'm planning on writing a new story pls PM me if you have any great ideas. KTHXBAI!**


	5. Author's Note (Bad news)

Hey Guys... I'm sorry to say but I'm putting this story on hiatus... Why you ask? It's because I have a major writers' block and my father forced a lot more work on me. And also I've been getting frequent headaches... So ya. I'm sorry and I will try to return to this story as soon as possible. And also sorry if you thought it was a new chapter and have been looking forward to it and I'm also sorry for breaking my promise. Thank you for supporting this story!

Signed,

Kenna (Flying Star0507)


End file.
